Palitos
by Anniih
Summary: En la sala de reunión ocurrieron robos a los países. Nadie sabía quién era el ladrón. Todos entraron en pánico. Ludwig trató de tranquilizarlos, y Feliciano comenzó a cantar canciones de Laura Pausini porque le robaron su i-pod. ¿Quién será el ladrón?


**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. El fic es…por simple diversión.

**Advertencias:** No sé… am am… crisis emocional en Feliciano.

**Pareja:** RusiaxChina.

* * *

><p><strong>Palitos<strong>

Es de día. Es de esos días donde hay de esas típicas reuniones sin nada novedoso, ni las peleas son algo nuevo. Que Francia golpee a Inglaterra y al revés, es pan de cada reunión, o que Grecia se ponga a dormir, mientras que Japón navega por en internet. Prácticamente nada nuevo incluyendo las cero ideas del _Mister Hero._

Es un día común.

O eso pensaban ellos.

Todo cambió cuando Italia del Norte pegó un gritó de horror alertando a su hermano mayor, quien creyó que lo estaban acosando.

― ¡¿Por qué gritas así? ¡¿Alguien te tocó, maldición? ¡Ya sé! ¡Ese macho patatas! ―Lovino señaló a Ludwig. Este parpadeó sin entender.

―Nadie me tocó, _fratello_ ―dijo atemorizado el italiano menor―. Es que…me pasó algo peor.

― ¿Qué sucedió Feliciano? ―ahora sí que el alemán puso oídos al notar la expresión de su amigo.

―Es que… ―trató de guardar el llanto. Su rulito tiritaba― ¡Robaron mi i-pod! ¡Ve~!

― ¿Eso era lo peor? ―el italiano sureño arqueó una ceja y luego las frunció por su pérdida de tiempo― No puedes llorar por un objeto, maldición.

― ¡No es cualquier objeto! ¡Hay guardo las canciones de Laura Pausini! ¡Ve~! ―para Feliciano era atroz.

―Tranquilo Feliciano, si quieres te puedo comprar otro i-pod. ―Alemania se acercó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―Lud…_grazie…_pero ningún otro i-pod reemplazará al mío. ¡Ve~! ―volvió a llorar poniéndose en un rincón en posición fetal.

El alemán prefirió dejarlo solo. No conseguiría mucho tratando de convencerlo que le compraría uno nuevo. Lo único que podría hacer, era averiguar quién demonios le robó el i-pod a su amigo. Si lo llegaba encontrar, mataría a ese sujeto luego de que dé mil quinientas vueltas alrededor de la ONU. Estaba decidido. Respiró profundo. Y cuando iba alzar la voz, alguien más gritó.

― ¡Gyaaaa~! ―gritó Prusia― ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡No puede seeeer!

― ¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué gritas? ―preguntó gritando el austriaco. De repente el albino lo agarró de la chaqueta, con desesperación.

― ¡Es imposible, señorito! ¡Es imposible! ―entró en histeria zamarreando al pobre e indefenso Austria― ¡Me robaron mi grandioso celular! ¡Era un grandioso touch!

― ¡Hey, a mí también me robaron el celular! ―exclamó España que antes solo miraba. Luego se revisó rápidamente los pantalones― ¡Y mi tomate de colación, tampoco está! ¡Me robaron dos cosas!

― ¡Tipo, como que a mí también me robaron el celular! ―no era necesario decir quien dijo eso.

― ¡Mi MP4! ―siguió Inglaterra― ¡¿Qué haré sin escuchar _The Rolling Stones_? ¡Maldita sea! ―pateó la silla.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pensó Alemania viendo que a la mayoría le sustrajeron sus pertenencias. Esto era muy extraño, no era normal. Todos en el mismo día, al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar. Ese ladrón no tenía miedo al usar un método para robar, un nuevo método que nadie más podría usar, pasaba desapercibido. ¿Pero quién sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Uno de sus compañeros? ¿Sería posible que uno de ellos les robara a sus propios compañeros? ¿Hasta a Italia Veneciano que era más débil que una pulga? Ese tipo estaba enfermo.

Se mordió el labio, debía poner orden al caos de la sala.

― ¡Todos tranquilos! ¡Quiero que todos se queden en sus puestos y no muevan ni un solo músculo! ―ordenó Ludwig haciendo que la mitad del mundo regresaran a sus lugares.

― ¡Pero West…! ¡Mi grandioso celular touch! ―reclamó Gilbert.

―Ya lo sé _bruder_. Por eso te pido que te quedes quieto. Encontraré tu celular touch.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―juntó las manos, y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

―_Ja. _―se sintió incómodo por esa expresión.

― ¡Eres el mejor el hermano menor que he tenido! ―tan emocionado, se lanzó abrazarlo. Si no se daba cuenta, era el único hermano que tenía― ¡El mejor del mundo! Pero no eres grandioso.

―Sí, sí, siéntate ―avergonzado, agarró los hombros del prusiano y lo sentó en la silla más cercana. Luego caminó al medio de todos arreglándose la corbata―. Al parecer…alguien está robando nuestras pertenencias.

― ¿Oh, enserio? ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta, genio? ―preguntó sarcástico Italia Romano.

Ludwig, prefirió ahorrar sus palabras para responderle, así que prosiguió.

―Es probable, que el ladrón se encuentre entre nosotros…o sea uno de nosotros.

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, maldición? ¡¿Qué yo puedo ser el ladrón? ―muy enojado con las conclusiones de Alemania, golpeó la mesa.

―No te estoy atacando, Lovino ―le responde tratando de calmarse―. Solo estoy diciendo que el ladrón puede ser uno de nosotros. Puede ser cualquiera.

―_Doitsu-san_ tiene razón ―comentó Japón quien yacía sentando sin muchas preocupaciones, ya que nadie le había robado algo, mientras reciba sus archivos en su notebook―. Es muy probable que el ladrón sea uno de nosotros. Y tengo un programa nuevo que puede detectarlo.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Kiku y con Ludwig. ―dijo Inglaterra.

― ¿Cómo pueden ustedes estar tan seguros? ―preguntó Estados Unidos no convencido con esas afirmaciones.

―Porque nosotros tenemos algo llamado inteligencia, cosa que tú no tienes. ―contestó el inglés. El americano se vio afectado.

―Claro que tengo inteligencia. ¡Y más que tú!

―_Okey. _Demuestra alguna hipótesis de quien podría ser el ladrón, o algo con respecto a él. ―se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado burlándose antes de tiempo. No había que ser advino.

―Pues…uhm… ―entrecerró los ojos mirando el lugar. Le bastó segundos para pensar― ¡El ladrón pudo haber escapado por la ventana! ―señaló dicho lugar.

…err

Si el ladrón hubiera salido por la ventana, todos lo hubieran visto.

Idiotez estadounidense.

Nadie comentó nada. Alemania carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención.

―Muy bien Kiku, muéstranos que hace tu programa.

―Por supuesto ―sonrió levemente. Buscó entre sus prendas su pendrive, pero no encontró nada. Sintió un mal presentimiento. Era imposible que se le perdiera, ¡a alguien como Japón era imposible!― ¡Mi pendrive…me lo robaron! ¡Ahí se encontraba el programa!

― ¡No puede ser! ―al parecer, ese ladrón tenía todo muy bien planeado desde el principio.

― ¡Y lo peor…! ―el japonés seguía alterado― ¡Tenía guardado las series y ovas yaoi y yuri para la señorita Hungría!

― ¡¿Q-Qué? ―la húngara sintió que su mundo se vino abajo. ¿Qué haría de su vida sin ver series de dos hombres amándose? ¿Eh? ¿Tendría que conformarse entre su ex-esposo austriaco y el narcisista del prusiano? ¡Su vida no tendría sentido!― ¡Kiku, esto no puede estar pasando!

― ¡No es mi culpa! _Gomenasai, Hangarii-san!_

En ese momento, Elizaveta comenzó a echarle la culpa mientras que el asiático trataba de defenderse.

Desde un rincón…Feliciano seguía allí, agachado, sin ánimos, extrañando su i-pod.

―_Marco se ha marchado para no volver, el tren el de la mañana llega ya sin él… _―y estaba cantando canciones de Laura Pausini. ¡Ver a Italia del Norte en ese estado era penoso! No… ¡Desconcertante!

―Esto no me gusta. ―mencionó Alemania al solo mirarlo, y menos al mirar a los demás. Tenía que buscar una solución ahora.

Mierda… ¿quién podría ser el ladrón? A la mayoría le sustrajeron sus cosas… Esperen un momento. ¿A la mayoría? ¿Y qué pasa con la otra mayoría? Pues… a Francia no le robaron nada, ni siquiera se manifestó con su clásico dramaturgo. Rusia tampoco, China, Italia del Sur, Grecia, Ucrania…, entre más. Uno de ellos debería ser el antisocial. Era lógico. Al que no le robaron nada, era el culpable. Sería muy tonto que se robara el mismo.

Enseguida acaparó las atenciones, pidiendo que levantaran las manos quienes no habían sido ultrajados por el momento. Vaya, era lo que había pensado.

― ¡Así que fuiste tú, _frog_! ―no pasó ni un segundo para que Arthur acusara a Francis.

― ¡Claro que no! Puedo tener manos largas, pero no soy un ladrón. Además, si toco a alguien, soy detectado fácilmente. ―se defendió algo sentido.

―Francis tiene razón. Cualquiera se daría cuenta ―apoyó con lógica el germano rubio―. Francis queda descartado. Veamos a Heracles… ―cuando lo vio, dedujo que era muy imposible que el griego haya sido. Estaba durmiendo, además era muy lento como para robar― Descartado.

― ¡Oigan, oigan! ―Dinamarca alzó los brazos para que lo miraran con urgencia― A Noru también le robaron.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te robaron? ―preguntó Ludwig al noruego.

―Mi PSP, estaba jugando al Call of Duty. ―contestó sin emociones.

― ¿No tenías prohibido esa clase de juegos?

―Solo para niñitos ―hizo una pausa―. Quiero mi PSP.

― ¡Oh no! ¡Robaron mi billetera aru! ―ahora el asaltado era China, a lo que después los faltantes se revisaron encontrándose que también habían sido asaltados misteriosamente.

Todo se transformó en un **caos**. Ni siquiera Alfred con su mentalidad de superhéroe podría ayudarlos, o Arthur con su intento de Sherlock Homes. Los países corrían de aquí para allá, era un desorden de la mitad del mundo. A Sealand se le habían perdidos sus muñecos de acción. Así de grave era la situación. Tanto, que Feliciano se puso de pie acaparando la multitud, pidiendo que se tranquilizaran…cantando otra vez. Lovino lo hizo callar metiéndole un tomate a la boca.

― ¡Gyaaaaa~! ―de repente gritó Seychelles.

― ¡¿Qué pasó? ―gritaron todos.

―No sé…pero algo me tocó… ―se vía con miedo― sentí algo cerca.

En eso, miraron a Arthur.

― ¡No me miren a mí! ¡No he hecho nada! ―no dudó en defenderse.

Luego miraron a Francis.

―Estoy muy lejos como para acercarme a _mon petit._ ―ganas no tenía de hacerlo, pero estaba muy lejos.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que Hungría notó algo extraño en la joven isleña.

―Sel…tus coletas…no están.

― ¿Eh? ―rápidamente, sin pensarlo se tocó donde supuestamente tenía amarrado el cabello. No había nada― ¡Es cierto, no están! ¡¿Cómo desaparecieron?

― ¡Mi cinta del cabello tampoco está! ¡¿Pero cómo? ―a Bélgica también.

― ¡Mi cinta tampoco! ―Mónaco igual.

― ¡Mis flores! ―y Taiwán.

― ¡A mi hermana Lily también le robaron su listón de cabello! ―Suiza no podía creer que ese tipo allá tocado a Liechtenstein con tal descaro aunque él estuviera al lado― ¡Voy a matar a ese estúpido! ―extendió la mano para agarrar su armamento, pero― ¿Eh? ¿Qué mier…? ¡Mi rifle no está! ¡¿Cómo lo voy a matar ahora?

Ahora sí que no entendían nada. El ladrón ni siquiera dejó huellas… ¡nada de nada!

Y entonces…solo existía una sola lógica.

― ¡¿Acaso el ladrón es invisible? ―gritó Antonio agarrándose de la cabeza.

― ¡Debe ser un fantasma! ¡Ve~!

― ¡Ahhhhhh!

Y todos volvieron a correr de un lado para otro como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que se cansaron…y se fueron a sus casas con la pena de comprar sus cosas otra vez. Italia del Norte seguía tarareando.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Rusia y China se detuvieron a comprarse una bebida. Tomaron asiento en las mesas del local, como si nada pasara.

―Que día aru. ―Yao se estiró un poco hacia atrás volviendo hacia adelante.

―Sí. ¿Traes todo? ―preguntó el ruso antes de dar un sorbo.

El chino suspiró con pereza sacando una bolsita llena de objetos dentro dejándola sobre la mesa.

―Está todo ―contestó―. Pero Iván…robar a mis amigos no me gustó aru.

―Tranquilo Yao, nadie lo sabrá. Yo cubriré tus espaldas, _da? _―le regaló una linda sonrisa no muy convincente para el mayor.

―Te lo agradezco, pero debiste pedírselo a otra persona aru.

―Otra persona no lo haría como tú ―su voz fue suave yendo directo a tomarle las manos. El castaño se ruborizó―. Eres el único en usar los palitos chinos para robar, además de hacer creer que a nosotros también les robaron. Eres muy astuto Yao.

―Je…no es algo de que me sienta orgulloso aru… ―la verdad no. Quitó las manos de las de Rusia― Por cierto, no me has dicho para que querías todas estas cosas aru.

―Es simple ―levantó un dedo sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisita―. Con estas cosas podremos tener información para que seamos unos y unir al mundo a nosotros. ¿Acaso crees que en el pendrive de Kiku solo hay series y ovas? ¿O que Arthur solo tenga música británica? Aquí hay información hasta de Alfred, mi querido Yao.

El nombrado tragó con miedo.

―Con esto, podríamos acabar con Alfred y hacer que tú te conviertas en potencia mundial. ¿No te parece buena idea? ¡Así nos unificaremos y el mundo será uno con nosotros, _da_! ―se sintió feliz.

Pobre Yao, se metió en un gran lío. Aunque la idea de destruir al estadounidense no era tan mala.

―Pero Iván aru… ¿por qué robaste los listones a las chicas aru? ―eso era algo que no entendía muy bien. ¿De qué servirían?

― ¿Ah? ―ladeó al cabeza― Es muy simple, _da_. Son para tres cosas. La primera, para que te amarres con otras cintas el cabello. La segunda, quiero ver cómo me veré yo con cintas. Y la tercera…

No sabía por qué, pero al chino tenía un mal presentimiento.

―Amarraré tus manos a la cama cuando hagamos el amor. ¿Sabes Yao? Te mueves mucho cuando lo hacemos.

Definitivamente no fue buena idea robar a sus amigos, menos a ellos. ¡Menos para quedar amarrado a la cama! ¡No era divertido! Ni siquiera sus palitos chinos podrían ayudarlo. Bueno…si se movía mucho, quizás sea la razón que no lo disfruta tanto. Uhm…no sería tan mala disfrutar amarrado. ¿O sí?

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Alguien se enteró de que en China se roban con palitos chinos? Unos videos donde mostraron a tipos sacando celular de los bolsillos de la gente con los palitos. Y me pensé en Yao :3

Hace tiempo que no escribía nada de humor…extrañaba eso de mí.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y reírse un rato, con estas cosas cotidianas que se suelen asemejarse a Hetalia xD

Por cierto, Feliciano está bien, se compró otro i-pod para seguir escuchando a Laura Pausini ;D

¡Saludos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
